Marco Del Rossi
by acauthor77
Summary: The story of the next piece of the life of Marco Del Rossi.Pairing between Marco/OC. I have writen all I'm going to write for this fic. I grew tired of it. Sorry
1. The Sharpest Lives

Chapter 1- The Sharpest Lives

Marco Del Rossi was happy. Physically he was making himself look the way he used to. His hair was growing long again, and he was clean shaven except for his small goatee. Socially, he was partying more. With Eric at his side, he figured he had something sturdy, finally. He was also getting himself into great shape, going to the gym four times a week. He was happy, healthy and felt invincible. And then it all fell apart.

Eric could have gone about this better. He could have been more tactful. He could have been softer. Eric could have spared Marco's feeling in a million ways…but he unwittingly hurt him.

Marco walked back to the apartment he shared with Ellie and Paige in a shocked and confused daze. _So much for a solid relationship _he thought miserably. _Who was I to think I'd finally found the right guy. I should face it, maybe there isn't one around here. _He opened the door and shut it more loudly then he meant to. Paige was startled by the sound.

She was in no great mood herself. Griffin had moved out and the hunt for a new roommate was not going too well. However, upon seeing Marco's face, she forgot her trouble.

"Hey, hun. What's the matter?" She asked, concerned for her best friend.

Marco lifted his head to look at her. Tears were brimming in his big brown eyes. "Eric broke up with me." he said in a quiet, broken voice.

"Oh, Marco, babe." Paige moved to hug him. Marco near fell into her arms. For a good few minutes he cried into her shoulder. He couldn't believe he was being so pathetic. He forced himself to stop.

He dried his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Thanks Paige." He said. "I think I'm gonna call Spin. I need a little trouble losing time." He told her.

"Alright hun." Paige replied. She watched him pull out his phone and go out the door. She sighed. _Poor Marco. Why does he always get the shit-end of the stick? She wondered. Then she went upstairs to her room. It was eleven o'clock. She was getting tired, and she wanted to be awake for the roommate interviews tomorrow, if anyone showed up._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Within 5 minutes Spinner had arrived in his car, Craig in the passenger seat. The both of them hopped out of the car. _

"_Hey, Marco, man, I'm sorry to hear about you and Eric." Spinner said, his face full of sympathy. _

" _That idiot doesn't know what he just gave up." Craig added. _

"_Thanks guys." Marco glumly replied. He appreciated there help, but it wasn't enough to make him feel like he was worth anything. His always fragile self esteem was shattered._

_Spinner broke the awkward silence by saying, "So, let's go get rid of your troubles, huh? Craig is our designated driver this evening. So, hop in the car!"_

_Marco gave slight pause at the words "designated driver." He shook off that feeling quickly. Without the slightest second thought he jumped into the back seat of Spinner's car. Craig took over driving duty as they made their way to the ravine._

_Marco had never drank before. Never. He had always been straight edge, but Spin reassured him over and over that things would feel better after a couple of drinks. "A couple" became five beers and Marco got drunk. His small body had no alcohol tolerance, five was probably too many. He felt weird. Like he was just separated from all his troubles . _

"_Spin, man." he slurred "I owe you one. This is awesome! We're gonna have to do this again." _

"_Whenever you want dude." Spinner said. _

_Marco's world began to spin, his head was swimming…and then he felt sick. _

"_Uh, Craig…I think I'm… gonna get…" And he jumped up from the fire. He stumbled to the tree line. No one ever likes puking. It felt like his throat was on fire. He felt someone pull his hair back, rub his back comfortingly. Breathing deeply and looking up, he saw Craig looking down at him. He felt so numb. _

"_C'mon Marco, I'll drive you home, okay?"_

_Marco nodded mutely, feeling as though he wouldn't be able to speak and hardly trusting himself to walk. He leaned heavily on Craig on the way back to the car._

"_Spin!" Craig called. "I'm taking our little pal back to his place, he's wasted." _

"_Alright man. See you later Marco!" Spin shouted back._

_Marco raised hand in farewell. He didn't remember arriving at home. He just woke up in his own bed, tucked in comfortably with a pounding headache. He was miserable. This became a nightly routine._


	2. Confusion and Frustration in Modern Time

Chapter two- Confusion and Frustration in Modern Times

Two weeks into the routine found Marco not only drinking beer, but other alcohols. And he was smoking pot, something he had done once long ago. His grades sucked. He was out of control. His hair was long again, and he kept himself looking sharp, but he acted near lethargic. Those who noticed didn't say much. They figured he would soon get over the boyfriend drama and find someone new. Soon was coming and going before their eyes.

Three weeks in Marco woke up one morning with a hangover induced migraine. He got out of bed massaging his temples. He went downstairs to the kitchen in only an oversized t-shirt and boxers to get coffee. He heard someone moving around in the kitchen and figured Ellie or Paige was making breakfast.

But when he turned the corner he realized that it was neither Paige nor Ellie at the stove.

Whoever she was, was even shorter than himself, and very wiry, but had obvious muscle tone in her arms and legs, which were exposed in that red sleeveless hoodie and black cotton shorts that she wore. She had reddish-purple hair that faded to black at the front and was cut boyishly short and was currently slightly bed-headish. Her skin was a very pale ivory and her nails that were just barely long enough to paint were neon purple. Her back was turned and she was cooking a batch of pancakes on the stove, and he distinctly smelt bacon from the oven.

She put the spatula and went to the fridge to get a drink. She spotted Marco out of the corner of her eye. She took the headphone out of her ears and turned to face him. She appraised him with her large grey-green eyes for a moment before she spoke to him.

"Good morning. You must be Marco!" she said. She had a beautiful lilting accent and Marco found himself wanting to hear her speak more and more. He took in her beaming smile and her rosy cheeks as he replied clumsily:

"Ah, yeah, that's me, I'm Marco." he couldn't understand why he couldn't stop staring. "Um, Ellie mentioned a new roommate. Are you her?"

"Aye, that's me. I'm Sasha Haven. It's a pleasure to meet you." she held out her hand. He took it, noticing how soft her hands were and the firmness of her handshake.

"Um, the pleasure's mine." Marco replied, remembering how to speak. "So, I have a question. That accent of your's…where are you from?"

"Ireland." Sasha replied. "Moved here just earlier this year for college."

"Oh, wow. So you're here without your family?" Marco asked curiously.

"Yep, came all by my lonesome." she grinned. "It's been an interesting experience so far."

Marco grinned back. "Well, welcome to the condo!" he said. And he looked at the stove. "Um, you should probably check those pancakes."

"Damn!" she gasped and rushed to the stove. " Oh please tell me I didn't ruin the bloody things!" she flipped them urgently. Marco chuckled lightly at her distress. She was cute…and she had those full lips, and that well defined collarbone, and small breasts, which he found more… _wait, Wait, WAIT! Marco, what are you thinking??? Gay remember, you're gay. And she is _definitely _not a guy. _He shook himself little. But this did not stop him from staring at her very cute ass as she leaned over to check the bacon.

_Ah fuck! _he thought. Why was he doing this? Why was she so….sexy to him?

He needed to get out of the kitchen. Now! His best excuse being that he was in his p.j's. He told Sasha he was going to get changed and clean up for breakfast.

"Do you want me to wake up the girls?" he asked.

"Actually, you only have to wake Ellie. Paige ran out of here early on 'urgent business.'" Sasha told him. Marco didn't remember Paige mentioning needing to get out early on Saturday morning to him. Then again, it was doubtful he would have remembered if she had. He'd been drunk, bunt out or hung-over most of the time since the day he and Eric had broken up.

He went up the stairs and into his room. First things first, he had to figure something out. He went to his bed and looked around under it. He came back out with a box. Lifting the lid he went through it's contents and he found what he was looking for. A picture of Dylan. And he looked at it. Yes, he still thought Dylan Hovolchauk was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. So, that thing with Sasha… it was probably just an after affect of the amount of drinking and blazing he'd done the night before.

_Yeah, that's probably all it was _he thought as he went to his closet to find his clothes for the day. Within minutes he emerged from his room in a white t-shirt, a gray hoodie, a pair of tight jeans and socks on his feet. He walked to Ellie's door and knocked. He heard he groan.

"Come on Ellie! Get up, breakfast!!" he called through the door.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled back. Marco sighed, knowing that she really just rolled over and fell back asleep. He opened the door and walked in. As he expected, she had fallen back asleep.

"Ellie!" Marco whined the way a small child might when he's trying to get his parents out of bed on the day they planned to go on trip. "C'mon! First breakfast with the new roommate!! Get up!!" he commanded, pulling the blankets off of her.

"Alright, alright!" Ellie laughed. Marco was never this energetic anymore, she missed their little games and the laughs they had. It was then she began to understand why she had gotten such good vibes from Sasha when they met.

Five minutes later they were seated at the kitchen table. The breakfast was delicious. Marco and Ellie complimented the cook several times. Sasha humbly thanked them every time. Marco's eyes were glued to her for most of the meal. Ellie noticed her best friend's glances at the pretty Irish girl. She was further intrigued when, at the end of breakfast, Sasha began to clear the table and Marco jumped up to help. Marco hadn't jumped to do much of anything lately.

Ellie hoped that maybe Marco's new fascination with Sasha would keep him home that night. She new what Marco had been doing, and though she knew why, it hurt her to think that sweet little Marco would get wrapped up in that crowd.

However, Ellie was quite wrong about Sasha being a reason for Marco to stay home. It was the exact opposite. He left because he needed to get away. For the second time in his life, he was very confused about himself. He was gay, wasn't he? So why was this girl so attractive to him? Why was she on his mind? He was on a mission t drink her off his mind, if only for the night.


	3. A Box of Sharp Objects

**Hey, this is Alex, the author of this fanfic. I realized that , though I've published two chapters, I never wrote to my readers. Just wanted all of you to know that I hope you're enjoying the story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Please do me the favor of reviewing. I need to hear your comments and concerns. Thanks! XOXO **

**Alex. ****P.S, this chapter is a bit messy, and more than a bit disturbing. Just a warning.**

**Chapter three- A Box Full of Sharp Objects**

**Marco certainly drank that night. He drank, and blazed and drank more, and blazed more… Craig became more than a little worried. Spinner also was concerned, but he figured it was nothing more than a tough day. **

"**Relax Craig, man, he'll be fine." he reassured his tall friend. Craig wasn't so sure. **

**By the time he left the ravine Marco was wasted. He could barely stand, let alone walk, and Spinner carried him back to the car. Craig drove the unconscious Italian boy home, carried him to the door and knocked. Sasha opened it, wearing a sports bra and a pair of sweats. She had paused her workout to get the door. **

**Craig looked at the stunning, tiny girl. **

"**Hi." he said sheepishly. "Um, you're that new girl, Sasha right?" **

"**Yeah, I am." she said. She looked at Marco, asleep in Craig's arms. "Um, I'm guessing you want to put 'im down. I'll take you to his room." **

**Craig followed her up the stairs, carrying Marco. Sasha turned on the lights and pulled the blankets back on Marco's bed. Craig laid his friend down gently. Sasha carefully took off Marco's shoes and laid them on the floor. She pulled the blankets up to his chin. She absentmindedly brushed way the hair that had fallen in the boy's face. He looked so angelic. **

"**Come on, we should let the poor thing sleep. Got 'imself quite drunk didn't 'e?" she said to him quietly as they left the room and she turned off the lights and shut his door.**

"**Yeah, and high too." Craig replied. **

**Sasha sighed, which was a beautiful sound to Craig's ears. He was fighting an urge to flirt with her. She was beautiful. **

"**Um, ya know, I never introduced myself did I?" he asked. "My name's Craig." **

"**Well Craig, it's very nice to meet you." Sasha replied. She smiled as she offered her hand. He took it and they shook firmly. **

"**Now, I should probably go. I got another friend at the ravine, promised I'd give him a ride home." Craig told her. **

"**Oh, in that case, you'd better get back there." Sasha said. " I'd like to see you again soon though. Come over for coffee sometime."**

**Craig's heart leapt t those words. Was she flirting with him? Or, maybe, more likely she was being polite. Regardless… "I'd love to." he told her. "I'll call you or something." they were at the door.**

"**Right then. See you soon." she said. **

"**Bye." Craig replied. He left and drove back to the ravine, where he proceeded to tell Spin about the lovely little Irish girl that Marco had as a roommate.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasha went back to Marco's room after Craig pulled out. She wanted to check on him and make sure he was alright. She remembered oh to well the funeral of her best friends brother. He'd gotten himself drunk and high and was dropped at home, alone, to sleep it off. He never woke up. **

**She opened the door quietly to reveal Marco sleeping in bed, breathing fine and looking so adorably innocent. He had rolled onto his side and curled up. Sasha managed to keep the "aw" that was on her lips from slipping out. **_**He's fucking adorable! Too bad he's gay, I'd snog him in a bloody heartbeat. **_**She thought to herself. Se settled for brushing his hair back gently, kissing his forehead and whispering lightly: **

"**Sweet dreams love." And then she left the room quietly to go and finish her workout. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Marco awoke the next day feeling absolutely miserable. His head was killing him, he felt sick, he was still confused, and the feeling that had been haunting him for weeks was personified by his current miserable state: He had no boyfriend, no significant other, no one. His life had been spiraling and he was sick of it, sick of life. He knew what he needed to do. **

**It was late in the morning and neither of Ellie or Paige's cars were in the driveway. Marco saw that the door to Sasha's room was closed. He heard music coming from behind the door. She was preoccupied. He didn't have to worry about anyone trying to stop him. **

**He went to the kitchen and grabbed the small paring knife from the set kept on the counter. It was sharp. Very sharp. It would do just fine. He put it in his pocket and went up to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He turned on the shower, letting the hot water pour from the shower head to the drain. He watched it run. **

**Then he took the knife out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, this little tool he would use to end his misery. Then he pressed it to the skin of his left wrist, just below the heel of his hand on the side where his thumb was. He pressed the blade hard into the soft flesh, watching blood appear on either side of it. And he slowly dragged it on a diagonal, all the way to half way down his forearm. The cut was huge, and deep, and he felt the blood leaving him, he watched it run down the drain like the water. And that's when the reality hit him. **

**He was bleeding to death. He was dying, by his own hand. He was going to die. **

"**Oh shit, what was I thinking?" he asked aloud. "No, I don't want to do this. I don't want to die!" he was terrified, his breath came in gasps, his heart was fast, bringing him ever nearer to the threshold of death. He began to yell. "HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" He shouted, over and over. And he remembered that Ellie and Paige were out, that Sasha was blasting punk-rock in her room. "I'm fucked." he sobbed. "Oh God, why was I so fucking stupid?" He gave it one more try, one more heartfelt shout. "PLEASE HELP ME!" he begged desperately. And he was answered.**

**Sasha kicked in the door, saw him and her eyes went wide. But she was a quick thinker, and quite level headed, especially in emergencies. She grabbed the towel from the rack on the wall and pressed it tightly to the wound. She shut the shower with her other hand. **

"**Marco, you're gonna be just fine. Just stay with me love." she soothed. **

**Marco was panicking. "Sasha, Sasha, I'm freezing, I- I can't breathe. A-and, if you take time to the hospital, and they find out what I was trying to do… if I live through this-"**

"**You will make it through this, just breathe Marco. You'll be alright." she reassured him. She lifted him up she placed the bloody knife in her own pocket. "We'll tell them you slipped on your way into the shower and you fell on the track of the door. You don't have to worry, just hold the towel on your arm as tight as you can and keep breathing, nice and steady." she commanded. **

**She lifted him up gently in her arms, a combination of muscle and adrenaline making him feel light as a feather. He couldn't hide his amazement at her picking him up so easily. She carried him down the stairs and to the kitchen where she set him down carefully in a chair so she could grab her keys and purse and write a note to Ellie and Paige. She put no details, only said that she had needed to take Marco to the hospital. Then she lifted Marco back up and brought him out to her car. It was a black Nissan 350Z that she had received as a gift. **

**She opened the back door and laid Marco down on the seats gently. She shut the back door and jumped into the driver seat. She turned the key in the ignition, backed the car out of the driveway, put it in drive and her foot didn't ease up on the gas once on the whole way to the hospital. She was a talented and notoriously fast driver, but even she'd never gone so fast on town roads before. **

**During the ride she never stopped talking to Marco, her rearview mirror turned so she could see him. He was bleeding heavily, his eyes fluttering, his breathing labored. He was slipping in and out of Italian as he responded to Sasha's commands to stay awake, to stay with her, to keep breathing… **

**Sasha kept her voice light and even as she spoke to Marco. She was managing to at least act calm up till the point that she got him into the hospital, the doctors took him away and she explained the cover story to a nurse. Then she fell into a waiting room chair wringing her hands and struggling against breaking down crying. It wasn't helping that his blood was all over her. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**An hour and a half later Sasha's cell phone rang. It was a frantic Ellie who had seen not only the note on the fridge but also the bloody bathroom. Sasha told her the story of Marco falling on his way into the shower. Ellie said she was already driving to the hospital, she'd be there soon. When they hung up Sasha dropped her face in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. She just needed him to be alright. She desperately hoped he'd pull through…**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger!!! Please review! Chapter 4 will be up ASAP!!**


	4. Wonderwall

Chapter four- Wonderwall

Ellie arrived, took one look at Sasha and pulled her into a tight but quick hug. She looked in shock in the amount of blood on her roommates clothing. And she looked, equally as shocked at the look in Sasha's eyes.

Usually so happy, with a light laughing sparkle to them, they were now devoid of light. Instead they were filled with worry. She was actually trembling a bit.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Ellie asked. She was frightened for her friend.

"No, not yet. The cut was very deep, there was loads of blood." her voice was quivering. She was amazed at how worried she was over someone she had only met two days before. She couldn't shake the picture of those big brown eyes of his, so wide with fear and pain.

Another hour passed in nervous silence. Then Sasha's phone rang again. She jumped at the sound, fumbled the phone out of her pocket and saw that Paige was calling.

"'Ello?" she said into the receiver, her voice weak and shaky sounding.

"Sasha? I'm at the condo now. What happened? Is he alright?" Paige was frantic.

" 'E slipped and cut his arm really badly. We haven't 'eard from the doctors yet." Sasha replied.

Paige was horrified. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Paige? Can I ask you one gigantic favor?" Sasha asked.

"What is it hun?" asked Paige.

"Could you please grab me a change of clothes? I really don't care what, but I must get out of the ones I'm in." Sasha was practically begging.

"Yeah, alright. I'll get you something." Paige replied. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you so much Paige!" Sasha said. They hung up and she went back to worrying in silence.

When Paige got to the hospital, there was still no word on Marco's condition. She understood why Sasha had needed clothes. She gasped at the state of what she was wearing.

"That's his blood." it wasn't a question, it was a shocked statement. She couldn't believe that all of it had come from Marco. He was so small… She felt light headed. "Um, here are your clothes Sasha." she said as she handed a bag to her.

"Thanks." Sasha said quietly as she took it. She made her way to the bathroom. She locked herself in the handicap stall and then sank down against the wall. She focused on deep breaths. She shook herself little. _I've known the boy for two bloody days! Why am I handling this so badly?_ she asked herself in confusion. She had seen (and inflicted) wounds even more serious than this. Friends she'd know for years had hurt themselves this bad in front of her before, but she'd always handled it better. She had to. So why was Marco being hurt making her have a breakdown?

She managed to relax herself enough that she could stand up and take off her blood-stained clothing. Her whit camisole was mostly red, and her denim shorts had the rust colored stains of drying blood. His blood. For a moment she swayed. She shook her head, clearing her mind long enough to slip into the vintage The Clash t-shirt and black skinny-jeans that Paige had brought her. She shoved her bloody clothes in the bag and left the stall.

Sasha splashed cool water on her face at the sink. She leaned over it, letting the water drip from her face and back into the sink. She blindly groped for the paper towels, pulled a few off and dried her face. She looked in the mirror. Sasha grinned at herself, she looked like shit. Her eyes looked dead and her hair was messy from her nervously running her hand through it. She took one long look, then picked up her bag and returned to the waiting room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What felt like an eternity later, a doctor walked toward them. His face revealed nothing. Sasha tensed, Ellie went numb and Paige was terrified.

"Are you three here for Marco Del Rossi?" the doctor asked. They nodded mutely, none of them able to speak. "Well, he lost a lot of blood, so he's receiving a transfusion now. It was touch and go for a while but, he looks like he'll be alright."

The sudden wave of relief knocked Sasha back in her chair. She remembered how to breathe. Ellie thanked God silently. Paige asked the question on everyone's mind:

"Can we see him, please?"

"Well, he's asleep right now, resting, and likely won't be waking up for a bit." the doctor told her.

"Please doctor?" Sasha begged. "It would really put us at ease just to see 'im and know 'e's alright, even if 'e is sleeping." she looked up at the doctor through her bangs with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, but only one at a time." The doctor agreed. "He's in room A110." and with that he walked out of the waiting room.

"So, which of you wants to go first?" Sasha asked the other two.

Paige looked at Ellie. "Do you mind if I go first? I- I just need to make sure he's alright." she pleaded.

"It's fine Paige, no problem." Ellie replied with a warm smile. Paige thanked her profusely and hurried off to Marco's room. Ellie turned her attention back to Sasha. "You saved his life." she stated.

Sasha looked up at her and said " I just used some common sense. It wasn't that amazing."

"I never would have been able to think clearly though, not with someone bleeding all over the floor in front of me like that." she told Sasha. "And because you can, Marco's going to be alright. We owe you."

"Oh no you don't." Sasha replied adamantly. "I did what anyone would 'ave done. I don't want a medal, I'm just glad the poor thing is alright. Seeing 'im is all the thanks I could ever ask for." Ellie read all the meaning she held in this message. Sasha was infatuated with the cute little Italian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Paige was gone for an hour. Then Ellie went, and she was gone for another hour. And then it was Sasha's turn.

She walked down the hall to his room. She walked in and sat in the chair next to his bed. Sasha leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. She took his hand in hers and held onto it.

" 'Ey there Marco. It's good to see you're alright love. You 'ad us all quite nervous for a while." Sasha said to him in a soft voice. She watched his face as she spoke, and noted for neither the first time, nor the last that he was so innocent while he slept. His good looks in his waking hours were highlighted in sleep.

"I don't know whether you can 'ear me or not, but I was so worried. I was so scared for you. And at one point I thought-" Sasha's voice broke. She took a deep breath. "I'm just glad to see you're okay." She sat with him in silence for a long while. She held his hand and just sat with him.

She had started to nod off when she heard a little groan. She snapped awake and looked at Marco. His dark brown eyes fluttered open. His head turned toward Sasha and he smiled little.

"Hey." he breathed. He noticed the change in her face, it's sudden softening and the tears of happiness in her eyes.

"'Ey sleepy." she replied in that adorable accent of hers. She smiled softly at him and held his hand a little tighter.

"Sasha, where am…am I in the hospital?" he asked her sleepily.

"Aye, you are." Sasha told him. "'Ow are you feeling?"

"Tired." he laughed lightly. "And by the looks of it, so re you. You look awful."

"Aw gee, thanks." Sasha chuckled n reply.

Then Marco's face became more serious. He lightly pulled his hand away from Sasha and brought it over to his left arm. His fingers lightly brushed the bandages wrapped around his injured limb. He moved the fingers of his left hand experimentally. They felt weak. His attempt to make a fist was limp.

"I can't believe I did that to myself." he said aloud. Then he turned his gaze back to Sash. "I was lucky you were there, or-"

"Yeah, lucky for both of us." she interrupted before he could put the bitter ending on his thought. "I'm really glad you're alright now Marco." she looked him in the eyes, green meeting brown as she said "But swear to me that you'll never do anything that fucking stupid ever again."

"I swear I won't." he told her, string back into her eyes. And then he propped himself up just enough that he could kiss her cheek.

Sasha felt the color rise to her cheeks as he did this. She had an urge to take it further, to kiss him on the lips as he lay in that gurney. To feel their tongues battle for dominance in a passionate kiss. But instead she merely blushed.

"You really did save my life today Sasha." Marco said. " I owe you." and when she tried to object he said " Ah, don't you tell me otherwise, I'm in your debt, that's final." and then he smiled at her.

Sasha grinned back and said "Well, I'm sure Ellie and Paige will want to know you're awake. I'll send one of them in, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Sasha." Marco replied. He watched her walk out of the door and for the next few minutes until Paige burst in he only thought of one thing:

_I made her blush._

Alright, that wraps up another chapter! Hope you liked it, but the only way I'll know is if you review!! So please review! XOXO

~Alex


End file.
